gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dodo Seaplane
Opinion We should keep the name as it is already, but I think Rockstar wouldn't call this as "Dodo Seaplane" in the actual game, I think it will be really named Skimmer, but i'll wait till the next version comes, somebody please take a picture of the actual name and upload in this talk page (Talk) 15:08, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Maybe "Dodo" is the actual in-game name? The above speculation about the aircraft name being Skimmer makes sense, but I think differently. One thing I found interesting is, that in the latest released article, Rockstar refered to it as the''' Dodo seaplane''', without capitalizing the "seaplane". My theory is, therefore, that it will simply be named "Dodo" in-game, and if that theory ends up being true I think it is the most correct to move this page to the existing Dodo page. And to strenghtne that theory, notice how the just call it "The Dodo" on this picture from their official Instagram: http://instagram.com/p/uswmjkCsWN/ (Henriquedematos (talk) 17:47, October 28, 2014 (UTC)) True that, as soon as the next-gen version comes, someone should check it out, and if the plane is actually named "Dodo", we should merge this page with the Dodo page immediatly (Talk) 17:57, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Wait until the release for official conformation. Leo68 (talk) 18:50, October 28, 2014 (UTC) I'm still waiting for the confirmation, but the French Newswire called it the "Dodo", in both text and images. 22:23, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Knowing that Rockstar has named similar vehicles in GTA V with different names oddly (i.e. the Bullet which really is the Bullet GT, the Sabre Turbo which is the Sabre GT, the Duster which resembles the Cropduster, the Stockade which is really the Securicar etc, I wouldn't be surprised if they named this plane the Dodo, when it really resembles the Skimmer and Unknown high wing plane. However, I agree that we should wait for confirmation before the merge. ( ) 22:50, October 29, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Unknown High-wing Plane Confirmed To Be Dodo Frontal picture of the UHwP and the Dodo are identical http://instagram.com/p/uswmjkCsWN/ Derp Herpington (talk) 18:24, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Notice the floats on the bottom, it's the Seaplane, not the Dodo. Leo68 (talk) 18:43, October 28, 2014 (UTC) I know, it's just that this is the beta/unfinished version of the Dodo. Derp Herpington (talk) 20:55, October 29, 2014 (UTC) GTA V For these vehicles can we label it as the "Advanced Edition" of GTA V? It will stop confusion as labelling it 8th gen of GTA V, then people may think it is the 8th GTA V game, and PS4/XBOX 1/PC will make it more grammatical. Leo68 (talk) 23:44, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Also, the merge template should be removed, because this should be a stand alone page to distinguish it from the Dodo, even if it's called the Dodo in game. Leo68 (talk) 23:52, October 29, 2014 (UTC) I would only agree with that if there is both a normal plane and a seaplane called "Dodo", but if only the Seaplane makes it to the final version, I think it should be merged with Dodo, as in the HD Universe, many vehicles changed their design (i.e. Blista, Sandking, Stinger and Buffalo) (Talk) 01:01, October 30, 2014 (UTC)